Home Alone OC Meme
Home Alone OC Meme is a meme created by BT Productions. Scenarios 1. A group of characters (1, 4 - 10, 12 - 20, 22, and 23) is preparing to spend Christmas in Paris, gathering at 4 and 6's home in a Chicago suburb on the night before their departure. 1 in particular is the subject of ridicule by the others. 2. Later, 1 accidentally ruins dinner and their flight tickets to Paris after a scuffle with 8, resulting in him/her getting sent to the attic of the house as punishment. He/She berates 6 and wishes that the others would disappear. 3. During the night, heavy winds cause damage to the power lines; the resulting power outage resets the alarm clocks and causes the group to oversleep. In the confusion and rush to get to the airport, 1 is accidentally left behind, partially thanks to 6 mistaking 21 for 1 during the head count. But the rest of the group do not realize this yet. 4. 1 wakes up to find the house empty and, thinking that his/her wish has come true, is overjoyed with his/her newfound freedom. However, he/she soon becomes frightened by the neighbor, 5, who is rumored to be a serial killer, as well as the "Wet Bandits", 2 and 3, a pair of burglars who have been breaking into other vacant houses in the neighborhood. 1 tricks 2 and 3 into thinking that the group is still home, forcing them to put their plans on hold. 5. 6 realizes mid-flight that 1 was left behind, and upon arrival in Paris, the group discovers that all flights for the next two days are booked. 4 and the rest of the group stay in Paris while 6 manages to get a flight back to the United States, but only gets as far as Scranton, Pennsylvania. 6 attempts to book a flight to Chicago, but again, everything is booked. Unable to accept this, 6 is overheard by 12, who offers to let him/her travel with him/her to Chicago on his/her way to Milwaukee in a moving van, which he/she gratefully accepts. 6. Meanwhile, 2 and 3 finally realize that 1 is home alone, and on Christmas Eve, 1 overhears them discussing plans to break into his/her house that night. 1 starts to miss the group and asks 26 if he/she could bring the group back for Christmas. 7. 1 then goes to a church and watches a choir perform, then meets 5, who dispels the rumors about him/her. 8. 1 returns home and rigs the house with booby traps to thwart 2 and 3. 2 and 3 break in, spring the traps, and suffer various injuries. 9. 2 and 3 recover from the injuries and start pursuing 1 around the house. 1 calls the police and flees, luring them into a neighboring home which they previously broke into. 2 and 3 ambush him/her and prepare to get their revenge, but 5 intervenes and hits them with his/her snow shovel, knocking them unconscious. 11 arrives and arrests 2 and 3, having identified all the houses they broke into due to 3's destructive characteristic of flooding them. 10. On Christmas Day, 1 is disappointed to find that the group is still gone. He/She then hears 6 enter the house and call for him/her; they reconcile and are soon joined by 4, 8, 13, 10, and 7, who waited in Paris until they could obtain a direct flight to Chicago via 24 and 25. The rest of the group chose to stay in Paris. 11. 1 keeps silent about his/her encounter with 2 and 3, although 4 finds 2's knocked-out gold tooth. 12. 1 then notices 5 outside, and the pair wave to each other. 13. Then all of a sudden, 8 yells, "1, what did you do to my room?!" at which point 1 runs off. 14. One year has passed since the incident. The group is now preparing to spend Christmas in Miami. But 1 sees Florida as contradictory to Christmas, due to its lack of Christmas trees. 15. Later, at a school pageant, 8 pulls a prank against 1, causing 1 to retaliate and accidently ruin the whole pageant. 8 half-heartedly apologizes, but 1 berates the group before storming to the attic again, wishing to have his/her own vacation alone. 16. However, 4 accidentally unplugs the alarm clocks that night, causing the group to oversleep. AGAIN. 17. At the airport, 1 stops to replace the batteries in his/her Talkboy with new ones from 4's bag. Losing sight of the group, 1 inadvertently boards a flight to New York City after mistakenly following a person who is dressed like 4. 18. Upon arrival in New York City, 1 decides to tour the city. While there, 1 meets 27 and gets frightened by him/her. Then 1 goes to a hotel and checks in using 4's credit card. 19. Meanwhile, 2 and 3, now calling themselves the "Sticky Bandits", have traveled to New York as well in a fish truck after recently escaping from a prison in Chicago during a riot, and immediately begin seeking a new target to regain their fortune. 20. On Christmas Eve, 1 visits a toy store where he/she meets 29. 1 learns that the proceeds from the store's Christmas sales will be donated to a children's hospital, and provides a donation. As a token of appreciation, 29 offers 1 a pair of ceramic turtledoves as a gift, instructing him/her to give one to another person as a sign of eternal friendship. But an encounter with 2 and 3 outside the store forces 1 to run away and return to the hotel. 21. 28 confronts 1 about the credit card, which has been reported stolen. But 1 manages to escape after evading the staff by playing a gangster movie. 22. 1 then gets ambushed by 2 and 3, who brag about their plan to break into the toy store at midnight, just before 1 manages to escape and flees to a park and stows away on the back of a hansom cab. 23. After landing at Miami International Airport, the rest of the group discovers that 1 is missing (complete with 6's loud scream). After tracking the whereabouts of 4's credit card, the group flies to New York. 24. Meanwhile, 1 goes to 9's townhouse, but as 9 is one of the group members that chose to stay in Paris one year ago, the house is vacant and undergoing renovations. So 1 instead goes to the park itself, where he/she again encounters and befriends 27. 27 explains his/her tragic backstory. 1 encourages 27 to trust people again, and promises to be his/her friend. 25. After considering 27's advice that he/she perform a good deed to make up for his/her misdeeds, 1 decides to prevent 2 and 3 from robbing the toy store. Having rigged the townhouse with booby traps, 1 arrives at the toy store during 2 and 3's robbery, takes their picture, and breaks a window, triggering the store's alarm. He/She then lures them to the townhouse, where they spring the traps and suffer various injuries. 26. 2 and 3 recover from their injuries and begin searching for 1. 1 calls the police and lures them into the park, where they capture him/her. Before they can shoot him/her, 27 intervenes and incapacitates them with birdseed and pigeons. 1 then sets off fireworks to signal 11, who arrives shortly after to arrest 2 and 3, finding 1's evidence against them. 27. At the toy store, 29 finds a note from 1, explaining the robbery. 28. Meanwhile, 6 has arrived at New York (along with the rest of the group) and is desperate to find 1, asking various people for help. That's when 6 remembers 1's fondness for Christmas trees, and using that, 6 finds 1 making a wish at a Christmas tree, and they reconcile. 29. On Christmas Day, a truckload of gifts arrives at the hotel room from the toy store as a reward for 1 foiling the robbery. Before anyone can open the gifts, 8 grabs everyone's attention. 8 points out that if 1 didn't mess up by going to New York instead of Florida, the group wouldn't be enjoying all of these gifts. With that in mind, 1 has the honor of opening the first present. 30. 1 then goes to the park to give 27 the second turtledove, cementing their friendship. Meanwhile, 8 receives the bill from 30 for 1's original stay and shows it to 4, who suddenly yells, "1, you spent $967 on room service?!" at which point 1 runs away. Category:Memes